Negai wa tatta hitotsu…
by LucyChan-MKR
Summary: ¿En qué momento de mi vida, te volviste indispensable?, no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Solo sé que desde entonces no he podido mirar a otra mujer sin compararla contigo, con tu sonrisa, con tus gestos. REVIEWS POR FAVOR....


_Aclaraciones:  
1.- Ni Guerreras Mágicas (Magic Knight Rayearth - título en inglés) ni los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen (ya quisiera!!!) todos son creaciones de Clamp (Arigato!)  
2.- Este es un pequeño epílogo, basado en el final de la serie de Guerreras Mágicas. Se imaginan algún final diferente?????  
No se digas más, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

_Y a pesar de todo…Que difícil es, estar sin ti,  
Y pesar de todo…Me duele tu ausencia,  
Y a pesar de todo…Extraño tu mano junto a la mía,  
Y a pesar de todo…quisiera ser el aire que respiras,  
Y a pesar de todo…  
Deseo que sea tu aroma el que borré mi soledad.  
Y que tu piel sea el manto  
que me cobije en las noches de frío_

* * *

**Negai**** wa tatta hitotsu…  
(Solo tengo un deseo…)**

* * *

La ciudad amanecía como siempre ajetreada, con prisa y pendientes. Los autos, bicicletas, yendo y viniendo, hacía algún lugar. Gente saliendo de casa, de su oficina, de algún restaurante, de la escuela. 

Todo normal, al menos para la mayoría de ellos, que pasan la vida sin imaginar la historia del que esta a su lado. Sin detenerse siquiera a analizar el mundo de historias que giran a su alrededor.

Son tantas, son miles, todas y cada una con un principio y un final tan matizado de sentimientos. Algunas viejas otras no tanto. Pero todas tienen algo en común. Todas son historias reales, las han vivido en carne propia.

Todas estas historias dejan marcas, huellas en el corazón de la gente que las vive, esas marcas se quedan en la memoria de las personas como recuerdos. No todos buenos, no todos malos.

Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de la nostalgia de que se conviertan en eso: tan solo recuerdos; aún así la gente sigue con su vida, guardando nuevos, coleccionando momentos, instantes.

Pero sin lugar a duda las historias que se quedan gravadas en lo más profundo de los corazones humanos, son las historias de amor.

Muchos hemos crecido con esas historias en las que un gallardo caballero y una hermosa doncella luchan para vencer obstáculos, luchan para derrotar a la malvada bruja. Y tener un final feliz: "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

Pero mucha gente solo vive su historia de amor no necesitan ser príncipes ni princesas para vivir felices, la mayoría crece con esas historias pero las deja ahí, en hermosos cuentos de hadas.

Sin embargo… que sucedería si esas historias se volvieran realidad? Sería acaso posible que un gallardo caballero estuviera en este momento en la espera de su bella doncella?

Quizás no, quizás si, quizá…

* * *

Quizá deberías dejar de decir tonterías - su humor no era del todo bueno. 

Vamos no seas así - se quejó.

Primero me haces venir hasta aquí sabiendo que tengo una importante cena de negocios! - su ira comenzaba a aumentar.

Cálmate por favor - clamaba algo angustiada.

Calmarme? Me pides que me calme? - el jarrón que se hallaba en la pequeña mesa del centro salio volando con fuerza contra la pared.

La joven se estremeció jamás lo había visto tan molesto - por favor…

Por favor! Que acaso crees que soy un tonto? - levanto la mano por los aires, y se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro de una aterrada jovencita.

CORTE!!!! - grito un peculiar hombre bajo el escenario.

Un par de siluetas se levantaron tras él, aplaudiendo la actuación de los jóvenes en el escenario.

¡Umi! - bajaba los escalones del teatro cuando llamó una joven pelirroja, tras ella venía otra joven, una rubia.

Amigas! - se abalanzó sobre ellas - gracias por venir a mi audición.

No tienes por que agradecer, estamos encantadas.

Gracias Fuu - las dirigió hacia la parte trasera del escenario.

Ambas admiraban el lugar, mientras su amiga finalizaba su entrevista.

Listo - pronunció detrás de la cortina con el contrato en sus manos y una enorme sonrisa.

Ambas se miraron entre sí y corrieron a abrazar a su amiga.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchos recuerdos eran los que compartían. Desde hacía cerca de 6 años compartían una amistad, para muchos envidiable.

Su vida no había sido fácil desde su regreso a la vida normal. Mucho había batallado cada una para dejar en el pasado, esos hermosos recuerdos de otro mundo.

Poco a poco cada una acepto a su tiempo, que si querían continuar debían dejar todo aquello en el baúl de los recuerdos, aunque nunca olvidarían; prefirieron guardar todo aquello como un hermoso recuerdo y nada más, un recuerdo que solo sus corazones sabrían atesorar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miré hacía atrás, pude ver como mis amigas sonreían, eran felices. Aunque se que jamás olvidaran, no lo harán por que no pueden; igual que yo.

Mire hacía delante, baje un tanto la mirada, abajo un mundo continuaba con su rutina, con sus actividades.

Volví hacia delante, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, me detuve un momento y dirigí un ademán de despedida a mis amigas, amabas me respondieron.

Cuando estuve dentro del ascensor mis pensamientos se remontaron en lo que había sido de nuestra vida, después de volver de aquel maravilloso mundo.

Umi había decidido que el trabajo la haría olvidarse por momentos de todo aquello, y es que por más que lo negáramos nos dolía el hecho de saber que jamás volveríamos a ser parte de aquel mundo, al menos no en el futuro.

Umi gustaba mucho del teatro, una pasión que Fuu y yo no le conocíamos, por cierto. Estudio mucho para poder sobresalir, y es que en realidad es muy talentosa.

Fuu, ella fue otro caso, se involucró más en su deporte: el tiro con arco; se había vuelto muy buena, tanto que incluso participio en varios campeonatos nacionales.

Sin embargo su otro gran talento sobresalió más: el piano. A su edad era una chica con muchas opciones a elegir.

Aunque a ambas se les han conocido enamorados por doquier, ninguna ha tenido una relación estrecha, ni mucho menos íntima con alguno de estos.

Y yo, pues yo ¿que hecho?, en realidad no he hecho la gran cosa. Después de resignarme, por que si, aunque me duela aceptarlo, fue más resignación que aceptación.

He estado ocupada con mi carrera de veterinaria, porque cumplí mi sueño, estoy estudiando veterinaria. Además de que continúo ayudando a mis hermanos con el dojo.

Mucho me costo que Masaru y Kakeru, aceptarán que ya no soy una pequeña niña, pero lo hicieron. Aun siguen protegiéndome, pero ya no son tan obsesivos. Sonreí al recordar todos esos momentos de mi vida.

El sonido del elevador indicándome que había llegado al último piso, me hizo volver los pies a tierra, parpadeé unos segundos mi mente se negaba a abandonar todos esos recuerdos, pero como siempre me forcé a retornar al planeta. Salía contenta, me sentía bien.

Una sensación de alivio inundó todo mi ser, no sabía por que, pero este día sería el más feliz de toda mi vida.

Quizás… hoy… sea diferente…

* * *

El verde paisaje mostraba un amanecer hermoso, de aquellos de ensueño, con árboles verdes, las hojas de las plantas recién bañadas por el rocío de la mañana. Pájaros revoloteando en las copas de los árboles más altos. 

El sonido de los ríos recorriendo su cause. La brisa de la mañana meciendo las flores en botón. Un amanecer como tantos, desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Como todas las mañanas el enorme edificio que se erguía en medio del bosque, reflejó los primeros rayos de un sol amarillo, lleno de vida.

Tras las paredes de este enorme recinto, muchos despertaban y miraban el amanecer, agradeciendo tener una oportunidad más de disfrutar la vida.

Ellos menos que nadie podían despreciar el regalo de un nuevo día, un regalo que les habían dejado ciertas niñas. Niñas a las que querrían siempre, a las que nunca olvidarían. Aunque probablemente ellas si los olvidarían.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como todos los días se levantó muy temprano, para dar un paseo. Ahora volvía al castillo, recorrió los largos pasillos que lo adentraban en lo más profundo.

Al llegar a su destino, abrió la puerta con suma calma. Tendió sus ropas sobre la cama, quedándose únicamente con los pantalones puestos.

Permaneció unos momentos en silencio, parado frente a la ventana.

Su espalda descubierta se erizó un tanto. Por un momento vaciló en tomar de nuevo sus camisas, pero algo en su mente le decía que muy probablemente esa sensación, nada tenía que ver con el clima.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace ya poco más de cinco años que no nos vemos - sonreí al descubrirme pensando en ella, de nuevo.

Todas las mañanas eran la misma cosa, no podía evitar admirar el amanecer sin recordar tu imagen.

¿En qué momento de mi vida, te volviste indispensable?, no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Solo sé que desde entonces no he podido mirar a otra mujer sin compararla contigo, con tu sonrisa, con tus gestos. Con esa inocencia, con la pureza de tu alma y corazón.

Te fuiste en el momento que más te necesitaba.

Justo cuando escucho a mi corazón, te marchas. ¿Qué ironía, no?

¿Pero que hubiera podido hacer? Aferrarme a tu mano, quizá. Pero me habría permitido el destino hacer ese viaje contigo?

Quien lo viera, yo, hablando del destino aquel a quién tanto desprecie, por hacerle creer a la gente que debía resignarse a el, dejarse llevar por el.

Reí sarcástico, me senté a la orilla de la mullida cama, de nuevo la imagen de tu sonrisa vino a mi mente. ¿Por todos lo cielos es que acaso jamás lograre estar tranquilo?

Se que muy probablemente hayas encontrado alguien con quien compartir tu vida, tus sueños, tus anhelos. Después de todo eras muy joven cuando todo esto sucedió, quizá tu joven corazón se canso de esperarme.

Quizá decidiste luchar por tu felicidad, aun a costa de la mía - aquel pensamiento era aterrador.

¿Por qué digo esto? Por que simplemente de pensarte en brazos de otro me crispa. El imaginarte entregándole el corazón a otro que no fuera yo, me atormenta, me lastima, pero que puedo hacer. Yo estoy aquí a miles de años luz de ti.

Me paso las manos por la frente, el delicado aroma de tu cuerpo llega a mí. Aun recuerdo cuando te devolvía a tu habitación. Eras tan pequeña y parecías tan frágil, nunca te lo dije pero en ese momento yo hubiera deseado llevarte lejos de todo aquello. Sabía cuanto estabas sufriendo, sentía tu dolor, no se como ni porque, pero te ganaste mi alma y corazón.

Nunca fui un romántico ni nada de eso, pero con certeza podría decirte de frente que ahora, todo mi ser te pertenece.

Me recosté sobre la cama y cerré los ojos, Céfiro era el mundo donde la voluntad y los deseos, gobernaban. Quizá mi corazón no era tan fuerte como para cumplir mis propios deseos.

Abrí los ojos un tanto molesto, no, no era eso. Simplemente de nuevo el maldito destino se encargaba de hacernos infelices, pero por más que traté de luchar contra el, en esta ocasión salí perdiendo. Tu no estas aquí, que más prueba que esa, de mi derrota?

Decidí dejar de pensar. Tomé unas toallas de un cajón y me aproxime al baño. Lancé una última mirada hacía mi ventana, el sol lucía radiante, como tu cabello, como tus ojos. Sonreí, de nuevo pensaba en ti. Me revolví el cabello y me dispuse a darme un baño, quizás el agua borre de mi mente tu recuerdo, al menos por un momento. Quizás…

* * *

Hoy como desde hace un poco más de seis años, celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestra querida amiga. Estamos felices de que ella sea feliz. Siempre ha velado por que nosotras lo seamos, y esta muestra de cariño es tan solo una pequeña forma de darle las gracias. 

Miré emocionada a mi cómplice en esto, me sonríe de la misma manera. Me pasa el adorno color rosa. En verdad estoy feliz, no se por que pero lo estoy, de sobremanera; como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaba.

Maseru y Kakeru querrán supervisar nuestro trabajo - le digo en broma a mi amiga.

Ya lo creo responde - como siempre tan atenta, había vuelto de la cocina con un par de vasos, con limonada.

Gracias - baje de la escalera y me senté junto a ella, al tiempo en que tomaba mi vaso.

Hace ya mucho, no crees? - miraba a la nada, y yo, yo trataba de no pensar en aquello - dime Umi, en verdad has olvidado? - sus ojos me suplicaban sinceridad.

No, nunca lo he hecho - me agradeció con la mirada el gesto - quién podría - agregue, dejando mi vaso en la mesita.

Creo que ninguna de las tres - rió.

No te sientes extrañamente feliz el día de hoy? - me interrogó. Se incorporó quedando frente a mí, inclino un poco el cuerpo y me volvió a sonreír.

Hey! - exclame. Esa sonrisa era la misma que había descubierto esta mañana, en mí misma.

Lo sabía - respingo. Le hice una mueca de inconformidad, nos conocíamos tan bien.

Ay amiga - me tumbe sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Umi… - me miró con tristeza.

Lo se, lo se - dije entre dientes - es solo que después de tanto tiempo, aún duele - forcé una sonrisa.

Simplemente me miró y tomó mis manos - al menos ese dolor lo compartimos.

Hey! - asentí - sin ustedes sería más difícil - la abracé - se que tu tampoco la pasas muy bien.

* * *

Era ya casi el atardecer. Que rápido pasan las horas. Cavile un poco antes de entrar al comedor. 

Seguro hoy me volverían a regañar y solo por mantenerme ausente todo el día.

A veces me gustaría decirles que es más fácil mantenerme lejos, así mi mente no piensa en tonterías.

Me tope con mi ahora entrañable amigo. Lo salude con cansancio, él también me recriminó mis acciones, pero sus reprimendas no tardaron mucho. Solo hasta que mencione el nombre de cierta jovencita.

Me sentí culpable de hacerle eso, después de todo yo conocía a la perfección ese sentimiento de vacío, que él experimentaba ahora. Coloque mi mano sobre su hombro, me hizo una mueca, creo que trato de sonreír. Antes me hubiera mofado, pero ahora, hoy; solo asentí.

Me despedí de él no sin antes pedirle disculpas, de verdad me sentí fatal al poner el dedo sobre la herida.

Tome asiento. Frente a mi, como siempre estaba él, callado y enigmático. Comía con calma y aparente desinterés. Pero estoy seguro de que su mente no se encontraba en este mundo, y lo confirme al llamarle en más de una ocasión sin recibir respuesta.

Aspiré profundo, se estaba volviendo una costumbre encontrarme con el en el comedor. Al principio no me daba confianza, pero hoy por hoy, era distinto. Sabía que era un hombre de pocos amigos, pero de buenos sentimientos, seguramente el también la estaba pasando tan mal como yo, como mi pobre amigo.

Me serví un poco de vino, y le ofrecí. Se limito a mirarme y tomar el vaso que le ofrecía.

Ferio, no deberías - comenzó, acaso el también me reprendería? - beber a diario, debes medirte más - finalizó.

Simplemente reí con sarcasmo - lo hago para olvidar - dije la primera tontería que cruzó por mi mente.

Seguro - me retó - no te creo - agregó mirándome fijamente.

Pues no me creas - giré la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Estoy seguro de que no lo haces, sino… - pausó y logró hacerme volver a mirarle - la estarías defraudando - me sonrío con sinceridad.

Estiré los brazos y me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla - cada uno tenemos nuestra forma de aminorar nuestro penar - lo dije más para mí convencimiento.

Supongo - se dio la media vuelta y salió del comedor.

De nuevo me encontré solo - Fuu, te extraño - su nombre se me escapó entre los labios. Deseaba tanto volver a verla a sentir su aroma. Estaba volviéndome loco por su ausencia. Pero no me quedaba de otra que resignarme, como todos.

Levanté la vista - gracias hermana - susurré, sin ella jamás hubiera conocido el amor.

* * *

Me levante temprano, demasiado. El sol ni siquiera había salido. 

Me asome a la ventana y aspire el fresco de la mañana, que reconfortante se sentía.

Una extraña brisa meció mi cabello, lo traía suelto, me abrace a mi misma y miré el cielo.

El azul del cielo - balbucee. El color del firmamento siempre me recordaba el azul de tus ojos. Me sentí como una tonta, al tratar de imaginarme en tus brazos.

Yo ya no era una niña, lo había dejado de ser hacía mucho tiempo. Y aunque yo también tenía mis admiradores, ninguno de ellos se compraba contigo.

Suspiré profundamente y mis mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar tu imagen y tu sonrisa. Ojala el destino hubiera sido diferente para nosotros, para todos.

Me di la vuelta, pero una extraña sensación se apoderó de mí. Volví rápidamente hacía el balcón de mi ventana. Abajo pude verte con claridad, estabas ahí parado, mirándome. Mis ojos no podían creerlo, mi mente se negaba a pensar en lo ilógico que era aquello.

Me levanté de súbito, con la frente caliente y el corazón palpitándome a más no poder. Mi respiración era corta y trabajosa. Toqué mis sábanas con la esperanza que en ese momento se desvanecieran y me dejaran volver a tu lado. Pero nada de eso paso.

Baje la mirada algo cansada, estos sueños estaban acabando con mis ya de por sí, pocas ilusiones. Desde mi cama, miré hacía la ventana, las cortinas se mecían con el viento, pero no había rastros de ti, de tu presencia.

Sentía mis ojos arder, quería llorar, pero no podía, o mejor dicho no quería hacerlo.

Que pensarías si me vieras llorar, que soy una tonta, una infantil. No lo haría, soy fuerte y lo demostraré - pero que hago, si mi felicidad eres tú - volví a mi pesimismo.

Hoy celebró 21 años de vida, y uno más, lejos de ti - suspiré. Me levanté con pesadez y revisé el guardarropa.

Había quedado con Umi y Fuu, para ir a cenar. Al menos ellas, eran mi consuelo. Por primera vez creo que tuve un pesamiento egoísta...

* * *

Pasaba ya del medio día. Como siempre primero me ocupé de mis amigos, y después de mí. Ahora me disponía a descansar, ya me hacía mucha falta. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y parecía cargar sobre lo hombros, al mundo. 

Abrí con desgano la puerta de mi habitación, me tiré sobre la cama - Cielos que suave esta - exclamé, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que dormí en ella.

Abrí los ojos y miré el techo de la habitación, era azul. Como tus ojos. Recordé con nostalgia la primera vez que te vi. Con la espalda doliéndome me senté.

Dejé caer mis brazos y observé con detenimiento el suelo a mis pies. También era azul.

Me pregunto si Latens y Ferio pasarán por lo mismo que yo - me di un leve golpe en la frente - que pregunta más tonta - respondí.

Volví a tirarme en la cama, la sensación de suavidad en mi espalda me tentaba a caer dormido. Abrí los ojos con mucha fuerza de voluntad, me levanté y me dirigí al baño.

Al cabo de un rato ya había salido y me encontraba sentado, de nuevo, en la cama. Secaba mi cabello cuando fije mi vista en el emblema de la puerta de mi habitación.

Por instantes lo observé con curiosidad, pero pronto la olvide. Tu imagen la suplantó. Volvía a pasarme la toalla por la cabeza. Debo de dejar de pensar en ti, eso era lo que pensaba siempre que algo me hacía recordarte.

Debo dejar de pensarte - repetí en voz alta. Como si de esa forma me convenciera a mi mismo.

Me recosté sobre la cama y el cansancio hizo su trabajo. Quede completamente rendido.

Lo último que recuerdo es haber deseado verte en sueños, y que en ellos pronunciaras mi nombre - Ascot - suena tan bien en tus labios.

* * *

Llegó el día, hoy el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Hikaru - sonreí al mirarme al espejo. Se imaginaría la sorpresa que le tenemos preparado? 

Baje las escaleras con algo de prisa, aún debíamos asegurarnos de que ni Maseru ni Kakeru alejaran a los amigos de su "pequeña" hermana, de la fiesta.

Mi hermana Kuu me iba a acompañar, mis papás me entregaron un regalo de su parte. Yo llevaría el mío también. Hablando de regalos… - _Yo le tengo algo muy especial a Hikaru_ - recordé las últimas palabras de Umi. Una enorme curiosidad hizo que me impacientara, quería ver que tipo de regalo llevaría.

Fuu-Chan - llamó mi hermana desde la puerta - vamos - Me dirigí hacía mis papás y ambos me dieron un beso. Salí a toda prisa de casa, aún teníamos que tomar un taxi - para llegar más rápido - argumento mi hermana.

Después de unos 20 minutos en el taxi, al fin llegamos. Mi hermana no tardó ni un segundo a mi lado. Ya estaba dentro del local.

Yo en cambió subí las pocas escaleras con calma y suma paciencia, demasiada para mí.

Baje la mirada para observar con detalle el lazo de los regalos. Tropecé con alguien. Casi caigo de no ser porque ese alguien me sujeto. Levanté la mirada y por un instante me pareció ver a Ferio. Me congelé - sería posible - sacudí la cabeza. La imagen frente a mi cambio. El chico que me sujetaba si se parecía a Ferio pero solo por el color del cabello, sus ojos eran color esmeralda y tenía la piel blanca.

Gome… - me sentí una tonta - no te vi, disculpa - reí nerviosa.

Discúlpame tu a mi, yo tampoco miré hacia donde iba - su voz era muy dulce, me sorprendí al notar como mis mejillas ardían.

Shun - llamó una voz, al pie de las escaleras, era otro chico, mayor que él; al parecer - ya voy - respondió, me miró y besó el dorso de mi mano. Este gesto me dejó aturdida y no pude hacer más que reír tontamente. Me sentí alagada por el gesto, pero eso solo avivó la imagen en mi mente - _Ferio_.

Se disculpó de nuevo y bajó las escaleras, casi corriendo. Para cuando se reunió con el otro chico, mi hermana ya me estaba arrastrando hacía el local.

Me miró extrañada - te sucede algo? - se detuvo.

Nada - salté, continué caminando.

Hay hermanita - exclamó.

Las dos llegamos hasta Umi, hacía mucho rato que había llegado. Ahora se peleaba con Kakeru, sobre lo que debía y no debía hacer. Era divertido ver a Umi discutiendo, pero me hacía más feliz verla contenta.

Yo también deseo ser feliz - mi mente dejó escapar la palabras que nunca quise pronunciar en voz alta - deseo verte… Ferio…

* * *

Hacía mucho rato que cabalgaba y ya me había cansado. Tomé la decisión de viajar hacía Autozam. Viajar hacía que mi mente se despeje un poco, al menos por un tiempo. 

Entre a mi habitación, la noche ya comenzaba a caer y desee tanto poder verte aunque fuera por un instante. Cerré los puños con fuerza - Maldita sea, por que mis deseos no pueden cumplirse - golpee con fuerza el escritorio.

Una lágrima cayó por mi rostro. En verdad me sentía impotente, inútil. Durante mucho tiempo las extrañamos y durante mucho tiempo creímos poder superar su ausencia. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Ninguno lo decía quizá para no aumentar el pesimismo, pero todos nos sentíamos vacíos. Algo nos hacía falta y ese algo eran ustedes.

Ese algo eres tu - pronuncié ya cansado. Permanecí con la cabeza baja, y mi puño sobre la mesa.

* * *

Me puse un vestido sencillo, en color blanco, era mi favorito. Papá lo había traído a su regreso. Sonreí feliz. Pero mi felicidad no duró mucho una angustia agobió a mi corazón. 

Latens? - pronuncié su nombre como tantas veces, vi mi reflejo en el espejo, tenía los ojos rojos, iba a llorar. Me llevé las manos al pecho. Pude sentir el medallón que años atrás me regalaste. Mis ojos dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas.

Deseo tanto… - callé. Sabía que no importaba cuantas veces lo repitiera nada cambiaría, tu seguirías ahí y yo aquí. Sin embargo mi corazón clamaba por que pronunciara las palabras - Deseo tanto… deseo estar, junto a ti - me senté a la orilla de la cama, con las manos en mi medallón.

* * *

¿Eso es? - un joven de cabellos lilas, se levantó de súbito. 

Guru Clef - una rubia irrumpió en el salón.

Él la miró con una mediana sonrisa - quizás… mañana sea otro día.

La rubia solo asintió y se quedó parada en la entrada, observando.

* * *

Felices terminaban de colocar el enorme pastel en el centro de la mesa. Sabían que su amiga no era de hacer tan pomposas las cosas, pero esta fiesta no era cualquiera; pensaban en cuanto le gustara provar aquel pastel, cuando una sensación extraña las hizo mirarse entre sí. Las velas en el pastel se apagaron y volvieron a encender. 

Hikaru… - dijeron a coro.

Ambas salieron del local, poniendo cuanta excusa les cruzaba por la cabeza, mientras su mente trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica a su corazonada.

Salieron con prisa del local y pararon al primer taxi que vieron.

* * *

Guru Clef - dos hombre de vestimentas blancas, entraron - que fue eso? - inquirió el de cabellos cafés. 

Así que ustedes también sintieron esa energía - se dio la vuelta para verlos a los ojos.

Esa energía es muy grande - fue el turno del hombre con la cicatriz en la mejilla - y se parece mucho a…

Pero el hombre no pudo terminar, el joven de cabellos lilas lo interrumpió, y también despejó las dudas - es Latens.

Los dos miraron con asombro al mago. Sólo sonrió - saben que Latens es muy poderoso - agregó - no es extraño que su energía se sienta en el planeta entero.

Si pero aquí lo extraño, no es solamente eso - añadió el castaño - hay una energía más, y lo esta rodeando

El hombre de cabellos verdes lo miró - de que hablas Ascot

Tú no lo has sentido Ferio? - lo miró un poco contrariado.

No - negó también con la cabeza - supongo que es por que no he practicado tanto la magia - habló con seriedad.

Si es por eso - el mago, volvió a darles la espalda, mientras contemplaba las estrellas - la energía que rodea a Latens, los dos la conocen - Aún más confundidos que antes intercambiaron miradas.

Ahora que lo dices, esta energía, recuerdo haberla sentido antes - con la mano, en el mentón el domador de bestias, medito.

No la identificas bien, por que cuando esa persona estaba aquí, tu aún no practicabas esa magia - abrió los ojos con sorpresa, si estaba en lo correcto, entonces, esa energía era… - es Hikaru? - preguntó con temor.

Solo asintió, el hombre de cabellera verde, no necesito más palabras, salió corriendo en dirección de las habitaciones. Debía encontrar al espadachín, debía hacerlo, quizá habría una posibilidad… una sola.

Como es posible - dentro conteniendo sus ganas de seguir a Ferio, Ascot, se quedó. Debía saber con exactitud que sucedía.

Verás en realidad Hikaru, siempre nos protegió - tomó asiento con calma - ella recordarás, fue elegida como pilar de este mundo.

Pero - entre más sabía, más dudas se formaban - entonces por que nunca regresó.

No lo sé, de lo que si estoy seguro es que ellas - recordó a dos niñas más - intentaron volver, lo se.

Como estás tan seguro? - parecía no poder creerlo, no lo culpaba después de todo, muchos en el castillo, llegaron a pensar que sus queridas niñas los habían olvidado.

Lo se por que en muchas ocasiones pude sentir el aura de Hikaru, tan cerca, y dos pequeñas auras junto a ella - estoy seguro de que ellas no nos han olvidado - las palabras del mago, no despejaron sus dudas, pero le devolvieron un poco de tranquilidad a su corazón.

Hikaru siempre nos ha protegido y cuidado, y aún estando ella en su mundo sigue orando por nuestro bien - sonrió - estoy seguro de que Umi y Fuu, también lo hacen.

Pero porque hoy, porque ahora, Latens e Hikaru - se acercó un poco más al mago - no entiendo - Para nadie era un secreto que a Hikaru, le simpatizara - miró con interés al mago.

Ascot - le llamó - muy pocos saben de esto - miró el cielo estrellado, de nuevo - solo los más cercanos a Latens lo saben - sonrió - y… si - afirmó - Latens le corresponde de igual manera - las miradas se cruzaron.

Estas diciendo que… - se sorprendió un poco.

La historia se repite - dijo por la bajo - Hikaru cambio el sistema no sólo porque ya no deseaba repetir una tragedia también lo hizo porque estaba enamorada de Latens - se sentó.

Entonces este juego de energías… - dio un paso a tras.

Latens esta tratando de abrir un portal y al parecer Hikaru también - le miró recostado desde su asiento - ambos son muy poderosos, creo que tal vez…

Ferio sabía - sus propias palabras le sorprendieron. No dijo más, igual que su amigo, este salió corriendo, tenía que encontrar al pelinegro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El planeta entero parecía brillar de una forma, más de lo normal. Los árboles, los ríos y las montañas parecían resonar y crear una melodía. Como regocijándose de la energía que lo cubría. El cielo limpio y despejado dejaba ver las constelaciones, dejaba ver miles de estrellas. Sin duda si pilar en ese momento estaba orando por el bienestar de ese mundo.

* * *

Estoy segura de que Hikaru tiene algo - tenía una mano en el pecho y la otra apretaba con fuerza sus ropas. 

Tranquila - tomó sus manos - ella esta bien, lo sé - sus palabras y su mirada serena, la tranquilizaron un poco.

Aún seguían en el taxi. Desde que lo abordaron sus corazones latían desesperadamente, no se explicaban por que, pero sentían la necesidad de estar con su amiga. Algo había pasado y seguramente las necesitaba.

Desde que regresaron definitivamente de Céfiro, habían experimentado ligeros cambios como que sus sentidos se agudizaron un poco y ese tan llamado sexto sentido se había intensificado para ellas, las tres sabían exactamente como se sentía alguna de ellas, por más lejos que estuviera.

El taxi se detuvo le pagaron y bajaron casi corriendo. A la entrada dudaron en tocar, pero la peliazul decidió hacerlo rápido: tocó el timbre. Nadie contestó. La rubia tocó la puerta y notaron que no estaba cerrada, se miraron la una a la otra. Entraron. Exploraron cada habitación, cada rincón de la casa pero no la encontraron. Se angustiaron un poco más.

Esta bien - dijo, mientras se sentaba en el sofá - ella esta bien.

Sabemos que esta bien - se jugaba las manos - pero ¿donde esta?

Se donde puede estar - pronunció la rubia tan seria, que dio miedo - Torre de Tokio - antes estas palabras las dos saltaron y salieron de la casa.

Debe llevarnos mucha ventaja - comentó la peliazul - caminaban mientras veían si algún taxi se aproximaba.

Debió irse caminando - habló.

¿Como caminando? Fuu! - exclamó.

Si quisieras pensar tranquilamente¿que harías? - la pregunta la sorprendió un poquito.

¿Pensar en…? - se llevo las manos al pecho - pues estaría en un lugar tranquilo, sola o con ustedes - sonrió.

Exacto - señaló - por eso creo que se fue caminando - la mirada confundida de su amiga le robó una risa - si mira, el local esta cerca de la Torre de Tokio - hizo memoria - así que caminar de aquí al local son como 50 minutos, mas o menos.

Ah! - exclamó - entonces utilizaría este tiempo para pensar y así llegaría a tiempo a su fiesta - sacó la lengua.

Si - asintió la rubia.

Fuu - llamó, su amiga volteo - por un momento pensé que tal vez pudiéramos volver… que tal vez hoy sería diferente.

Que cosas dices Umi - volvió su mirada al frente.

No me digas que tu no - inclino la cabeza - vamos Fuu, vi tu cara cuando entraste al local.

Mi ¿cara? - preguntó - ¿Qué tenía de raro mi cara? - se paso las manos por las mejillas.

Rió por la bajo - no tontita - entrecerró los ojos - tenías esa mirada.

¿Cual mirada? - preguntó fingidamente indignada.

La mirada de sonsa que pones cuando piensas en el bobo de Ferio - sacó la lengua, mientras avanzaba más rápido.

Oye! - protestó - yo no te digo nada cuando pones esa misma cara - la alcanzó.

¿Yo? - entre indignada y desentendida - no se de que hablas.

De cuando piensas en… - puso su barbilla sobre el hombro de la peliazul - cierto niño…

Ah!, este… - se hizo fingió no saber nada - no se de que me hablas.

A… ¿no? - la hizo mirarla - segura - la firmeza de la rubia la asustó un poco otra vez.

Tienes razón - se abrazó a la rubia - yo también pongo esa cara cuando recuerdo a DOS - enfatizó con los dedos - niños.

Pero solo te pones así de sonsa por uno - rió.

Si, de acuerdo lo acepto - se separaron, dejó caer sus brazos con pesadez - solo por Ascot - sonrió.

Después de esto continuaron su camino en silencio. No necesitaban tantas palabras, solo compañía.

* * *

Había corrido mucho para llegar hasta esa habitación. Pero no encontró nada en ella, su dueño no estaba. Su pensamiento fue: no debe haber salido hace mucho. Continúo buscando podía sentir su aura cerca del castillo, pero no podía decir exactamente donde.

* * *

Caminaba, aparentemente tranquilo, por los pasillos. Sabía donde buscar, pero primero debía encontrar a cierto hombre de cabellos verdes, seguramente él, estaría algo confundido. 

Sus pasos hacían eco por todo el pasillo, y pensaba en que le diría al espadachín. Necesitaba su ayuda, pero como se lo diría aún no lo sabía con exactitud. Como lo tomaría era aún peor, ni siquiera sabía si Latens aceptaría…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerró los ojos. Un pequeño resplandor comenzó a formarse bajo sus pies. Mientras una pequeña ráfaga de aire comenzaba a cubrirle. Sus cabellos se mecían.

Por su mente muchos recuerdos se hacían presentes, todos y cada uno de ellos, sin excepción. La muerte de sus padres, su crianza con Zapato; junto a Guru Clef, su nombramiento como general del ejército de Céfiro. Y los recuerdos más recientes, recuerdos, donde ya no se encontraba tan solo. Recuerdos en los que hizo aparición la imagen de una adolescente, tan fuerte y tan frágil a la vez.

Miles de luces doradas y blancas comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor, giraban con suave vaivén de la brisa que rodeaba su cuerpo. Sus ropas se mecían a la par de sus cabellos. Abrió los ojos con suavidad y pudo ver las estrellas en el cielo de su querido planeta.

Estaré contigo… - volvió a cerrar los ojos - pronto… solo espérame

* * *

_La Torre de Tokio_ - miraba desde donde estaba la enorme construcción. Sonrió con tristeza y avanzó para alcanzar el elevador. Miró un aviso a la entrada de este: 

_LA TORRE PERMANECE ABIERTA AL PÚBLICO DE  
LUNES A SÁBADO EN LOS SIGUIENTES HORARIOS:  
DE 7 AM A 2 PM  
Y DE 3 PM A 8 PM  
POR SU AMABLE ATENCIÓN  
GRACIAS_

A…R…I…G…A…T…O… - sonrió al reflejo en el metal. Presionó el botón del último piso y miró su reloj - _7, aún tengo tiempo_ - se pasó las manos por detrás. Miraba con interés las luces en el techo del elevador - hoy es un lindo día para mirar las estrellas - bajó la mirada el collar colgaba de su cuello, brillaba.

-------------

Experimenté una calidez y confort, tan fuertes que me arrancaron un profundo suspiro. Tomé entre mis manos el medallón y lo observé con detalle, lo conocía de memoria, sabía a la perfección todos los detalles que lo formaban, cada franja, cada relieve, todas y cada unas de las incrustaciones. Mi mente se remontó al día en que me convirtiera en la dueña de aquella joya.

_Ahora te protegerá a ti..._

El timbre del elevador me señaló que había llegado a mi destino, la puerta se abrió. Avancé lentamente hacía el mirador - el mismo mirador - sonreí. El metal se sentía frío, revisé dentro de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba, para ver si encontraba alguna moneda y efectivamente encontré una. La deposité en la ranura y dirigí el mirador al cielo - ojala fuera tan fácil ver a Céfiro desde aquí.

La misma sensación en el pecho me hizo soltar el mirador. De pronto el aire me faltó y sentí mis piernas flaquear. Con la mirada busque un asiento, algo. Avancé tanto como las fuerzas me dejaron, no llegue muy lejos, a medio camino sentí a todo el lugar dar vueltas.

* * *

Latens - la voz bajo los pies, me hizo perder un poco de concentración. Ahí estaban Ferio y Ascot, ambos me miraban suplicantes, no es que no quisiera ayudarlos, pero ahora mi vida y la de Hikaru estaban en juego, lo que haría no sería nada sencillo. 

Has encontrado la forma - le respondí con un movimiento de cabeza.

Dinos como - clamó el hermano de esmeralda.

Yo se como - era Guru Clef detrás de ellos.

Por que ¿no nos dijiste? - protestaron ambos.

Porque se necesita mucho poder de parte de las dos personas - aclaró.

Yo seguí tratando de concentrarme. Pensaba solo en ti, solo en tu sonrisa, en tu hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

Caí. El piso estaba helado. Intenté darme la vuelta, pero no lo conseguí. Cada vez me sentía más débil. Intenté girar y esta vez lo conseguí, tenía la vista borrosa. Miré hacía el cielo y un resplandor dorado me hizo cerrar los ojos - ese resplandor… - no pude terminar la frase, me desmaye.

* * *

Ya no escuche más sus voces, no se porque, quizá estaba muerto o en verdad había logrado abrir el portal a tu mundo. Lo que más deseaba era verte de nuevo, aunque en ello se me fuera la vida. 

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, los sentí pesados y cansados como si jamás en mi vida hubiera dormido. Los abrí y lo primero que vi fue una luz cegadora, cerré los ojos con fuerza esa luz me lastimaba. Intenté ver de nuevo, esta vez la luz se había suavizado.

Mi vista primero fue borrosa. Poco a poco mis ojos fueron enfocando bien, por curiosidad miré al suelo, aún flotaba, pero en la nada.

A mí alrededor comenzó a formarse un paisaje muy distinto de lo que era Céfiro. Había muchas luces fijas en una especie de torres de cristal; otras más, parecían moverse bajo mis pies.

Frente a mi una enorme construcción de aparente metal se hallaba a escasos centímetros. Me moví y por un segundo creí que volaba.

Cuando al fin toqué suelo, me pareció de lo más extraño - Acaso… ¿este es el Mundo Místico? - avancé unos pocos pasos y me topé con un cristal, le di un ligero golpe para probar si era un escudo mágico o algo parecido pero terminó hecho pedazos - si que es raro este mundo - miré hacía todos lados y no encontré nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umi ya viste que hora es? - la peliazul parpadeó y elevó la muñeca para observar su reloj.

Son las 7:30 ¿Por qué? - preguntó intrigada. La rubia parecía meditar en algo o tal vez en alguien. Tronó los dedos.

Umi - exclamó entre alarmada y apurada - la Torre cierra a las 8.

Su amiga cayó en cuenta y la tomó de la mano, ambas iniciaron la carrera.

* * *

Por que ¿no nos dijiste? - protestaron ambos. 

Porque se necesita mucho poder de parte de las dos personas - aclaró - No es tan simple como creen - un destello en el cielo los hizo voltear, Latens se había ido.

Pero Latens pudo - se sentía traicionado.

Entiende Ferio, no es fácil - con un gesto de las manos, pidió le siguieran - se necesita como ya les dije antes, mucho poder.

¿Estas diciendo que no estamos preparados? - de nuevo volvió a reclamar.

**DE PARTE DE LAS DOS PERSONAS** - recalcó.

A que te refieres con eso - esta vez el hombre de cabellos verdes no pudo protestar, su amigo había hecho una pregunta bastante interesante.

Por ejemplo Latens - volvió a mirar las estrellas - es verdad que es poderoso, pero este hechizo necesita de una contraparte o como dirían los románticos: del alma gemela.

Ambos hombres lo miraron más confundidos - quieres decir que Latens necesitaba que Hikaru estuviera de acuerdo? O que

Exactamente - estaban entendiendo el concepto - primero se debe estar seguro que la otra persona esta "de acuerdo" y después realizar el hechizo en el momento correcto, justo cuando los dos están en sus niveles más altos de poder.

De otra forma, Latens se perdería… - meditó - o moriría.

Así es Ascot - con la punta de su báculo golpeó levemente el suelo - si quieren saber como es esto posible, primero debo hablarles de los riesgos.

Estamos dispuestos a lo que sea - respondieron al unísono - pero dime Guru Clef, como es que diste con este hechizo? - habló el de la cicatriz.

No fui yo - parpadeó - fue Latens - y con la misma que respondió comenzó a caminar. Los dos hombres abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa.

* * *

Ay! - exclamó al ver como su vestido se había rasgado, en su carrera nunca se dio cuenta donde se había maltratado. 

Corre Umi - la rubia le llevaba ventaja, ella ya estaba a las puertas del elevador.

Ya!, ya! - le dio alcance - ambas miraron el letrero que su amiga leyera antes de subir. Con prisa la peliazul presionó el botón - Hikaru…

Ya estamos aquí - le sonrió.

Gracias Fuu - le devolvió el gesto - sabes cuando te conocí, creí que eras rara - sacó la lengua.

¿A… sí? Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión - la miró intrigada.

Nada, yo no dije que no lo siga pensando - rió, su amiga hizo un puchero - es solo que ahora te conozco - la rubia se acomodó las gafas - y se porque eres rara.

Sabes yo creía que eras vanidosa, descortés y ego centrista - miró las luces del tablero.

¿A si? - eso dolió - me estas devolviendo el comentario

No! - rió por lo bajo - ahora se que eres una persona de buenos sentimientos, que en ocasiones te gane la vanidad - recibió un golpe en el brazo - puedo soportarlo - terminó. Justo a tiempo, el elevador abría las puertas.

Ambas analizaron el lugar y acordaron dividirse, para buscar mejor. Pero ni siquiera se habían separado, cuando la rubia divisó algo en el suelo a escasos pasos de un mirador. Se llevó las manos a la boca - Cielos… ¡Hikaru!

Miró hacia donde su amiga y corrió para ver que sucedía. Al llegar la tomó entre brazos - Hikaru!, contéstame, Hikaru¿Qué tienes?

Umi, calma - puso su mano sobre el hombro de la peliazul. Revisó el pulso de la pelirroja - creo que solo se desmayó

¿Pero como paso esto¿Qué tiene¿Qué… - tocó la mejilla de su amiga inconsciente, estaba fría - lleva rato así.

La rubia buscaba con interés algo en su bolso - aquí esta - sacó un frasco pequeño y blanco - esto servirá.

Que es eso - miró con mala cara el frasquito.

Es un ablandador de zapatos portátil - se acomodó los lentes - su olor es como el del alcohol, así que espero nos sirva para hacerla reaccionar - acercó el pañuelo que humedeció con el líquido del frasco.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se movieron, para después apretarlos con fuerza. Movió la mano intentando alejar el pañuelo de ella. Abrió los ojos poco a poco.

Umi - miró a la peliazul dejar caer una lágrima - Fuu - la rubia le sonreía con el pañuelo en sus manos.

Que bueno que estas bien - la abrazó con fuerza.

Que pasó - preguntó una vez que se liberó del efusivo abrazo.

No sabemos, nosotras te encontramos desmayada, aquí - las tres se levantaron, claro ellas dos ayudándole a hacerlo.

Dinos tú, que paso - se acercaron a las mesas.

No lo sé - las miró con aire infantil - no recuerdo mucho - vio el mirador - recuerdo que estaba observado el cielo por el mirador. De pronto me sentí mareada y las piernas no me respondían – pareció recordar algo - el resplandor - se puso de pie de improvisto, asustando a sus amigas.

Las dos intercambiaron miradas - ¿de que hablas?

Fuu - la miró - vi un resplandor, antes de caer inconsciente – avanzó hacía los pasillos.

La rubia sonrió triste - yo le creo - agregó la peliazul. La cara de sorpresa de su amiga no se hizo esperar - ¿Qué?... Le creo - se encogió de hombros, para después seguir a la pelirroja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había recorrido una parte del lugar. Nada en el le parecía familiar, salvo las mesas y sillas ahí acomodadas. Una extraña sensación le erizó la espalda, era la misma sensación que provocaba en él, el reconocer el aura de una persona.

Sin embargo en este mundo no tenía poderes, le pareció extraño ese detalle. Pero siguiendo sus instintos decidió hacer caso a esa "sensación".

Conforme se acercaba al punto donde se sentía la presencia de alguien, escuchó murmullos que se convirtieron en voces - _son mujeres_ - al dar el último paso la imagen frente a él lo mantuvo quieto.

Al fondo del pasillo detrás de un cristal, se encontraban tres mujeres, las tres de la misma complexión y con una estatura casi pareja. Parecían sostener una plática - Una extraña coincidencia - pronunció al notar que eran una rubia, una pelirroja y una de cabellos celestes.

Este mundo definitivamente era extraño, y ni siquiera sabía si hablaban el mismo idioma, sabía que existían similitudes pero solamente eso. Usando la gran voluntad que poseía se dirigió hacía las mujeres, quizá alguna sabría como ayudarle. Después de todo eran las únicas en aquel lugar.

-------------

La habían seguido por todo el edificio, hasta llegar al penúltimo piso. Una vez ahí la pelirroja, mareada de nuevo, logró sentarse junto a una mesa. Sus amigas que aún la seguían se preocuparon al verla, pero haciendo uso de su clásica sonrisa las convenció, no del todo claro esta, que se encontraba bien.

Ahora estaban, las tres, sentadas, hablando de ese extraño resplandor que decía haber visto la pelirroja.

Se parecía al resplandor del llamado - asentó su bolso sobre la mesa.

Vaya que extraño - aún seguía dudosa, no de Hikaru, si no de la posibilidad de que aquel fenómeno tuviera conexión con Céfiro.

Que dices Fuu - de su bolso sacó el celular y marcó un número. La pelirroja volteó a verla. Al parecer pedía un taxi. Terminó la llamada y miró a la rubia acomodarse los anteojos por enésima vez.

Fuu di algo - suplico la pelirroja - por favor, dime que no estoy loca.

Hikaru! Como se te ocurre que Fuu piense eso de ti - le recriminó.

Umi déja - sonrió - no me molesta, entiendo la angustia de Hikaru.

Gomenasai - se disculpó la aludida - no quise decir eso.

Lose - sujetó con firmeza la mano de las dos chicas - no se, en realidad, si exista una explicación lógica a esto - miró a la pelirroja bajar la cabeza - pero tampoco podemos permitirnos hacer castillos en el cielo.

Si - secundó - eso lo sabemos bien Hikaru. Además que posibilidades existen de… - sus palabras quedaron en el aire al reconocer al hombre que se aproximaba a ellas.

Umi - ambas le llamaron, pero no respondió - Umi - la rubia pasó su mano frente a ella y siguió sin reaccionar.

-------------

Umi - escuchó pronunciar a una de ellas. Sería acaso que ese nombre fuese común en este mundo. La antes mencionada por sus amigas, se encontraba ahora, mirándole fijamente, como si lo que viera fuese un fantasma.

La rubia que le daba la espalda, volteó en el acto al momento de que su amiga levantó la mano señalándolo. Se detuvo, entonces lo entendió, eran ellas. Se veían diferentes más maduras, más mujeres - _pero entonces…_ - su mirada se dirigió a la pelirroja junta a la rubia. ¿Sería posible?

-------------

No supo por que pero su amiga se había quedado de una sola pieza, levanto la mano y señaló hacía el frente. Tanto ella y la otra voltearon. Tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar el objeto de su afecto. Parado, ahí detrás del cristal. Tragó aire, y sacó fuerzas quién sabe de donde para ponerse de pie y caminar hacía el cristal, hacía él.

-------------

Quiero hablar, las manos me tiemblan. Siento como el aire se pelea con el nudo en mi garganta. Toqué el frío cristal y colocaste tu palma en el mismo lugar. Aún separados por el cristal, pude sentir el calor de tu mano. No pude más las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro, seguro era un sueño - no más - suplique. Ya no puedo seguir así, me recargué en el cristal y mi llanto se oyó por todo el lugar. Mis amigas, no lo se, mentiría si dijera que en ese momento pensaba en ellas. Levanté la mirada, ya no estabas ahí - lo sabía - pronuncie con el llanto impidiéndome respirar.

-------------

¿Eres tú? - con la duda en el corazón, me acerque a la mujer que tenía frente a mí. Sollozaba tanto que me sentí contagiado de su dolor, de sus lágrimas. Quise tocarla, pero la mano me temblaba.

Mi miró con los ojos bañados en lagrimas y las manos asiéndose fuertemente a un objeto que colgaba de su cuello. Era hermosa, me costaba trabajo creer que esa mujer era la niña que conocí un día. Pero al bajar las manos, el objeto que ella guardaba celosamente, me lo confirmó.

-------------

Kami-sama - me llevé las manos a la boca - ERES TÚ - grité mientras te abrazaba.

Me aferre a tus ropas, a tu calor quise hablar pero mi llanto no me lo permitió. Sentía como mis pulmones me pedían oxigeno – Gome – abracé tu cintura. Sentí tus brazos rodearme, y a tu corazón latir con fuerza, tanto, como el mío.

Levante el rostro me mirabas con ternura. Solo el cielo sabía cuanto había añorado esa mirada, cuanto la desee. Limpiaste mis lágrimas con el dorso de tu mano, cerré los ojos, guarde esa sensación de tu piel con la mía - Dime que no es un sueño – aspiré tu aroma.

Susurraste algo a mi oído, para después abrasarme con fuerza – no me sueltes – la sensación de tu mano en mi cabello me hizo apartarme de ti, solo un poco.

-------------

No llores, por favor – te suplique – ahora estoy contigo – no me sueltes – dijiste – Jamás – te respondí. Y te abracé con fuerza, no quería que ese momento terminara. Nos separamos un poco – te amo – Pronuncié esas palabras como si vida entera se fuera con tu respuesta. Me miraste profundamente, sonreíste, hasta llorando eres hermosa.

Y yo a ti – dijiste con simpleza.

-------------

Desde el elevador dos figuras observaban a la pareja junto a un mirador.

Es hermoso, no crees? – Su mirada estaba fija en la pareja – hasta me dan envidia – confesó. Se limpió unas traviesas lágrimas que comenzaban a surcar su rostro.

Eso significan buenas noticias – sonrió a su amiga de lentes. Ella también sentía tanta emoción como para derramar lágrimas, pero se contuvo, la menos hasta llegar al primer piso.

Eso espero querida – oprimió el botón del elevador – sino con él – miró por última vez a la pareja – se van mis últimas ilusiones.

Al menos una de nosotras será feliz – sacó la lengua. La puerta se cerró – pero sabes? yo también siento envidia – sonrió – pero, creo que esto es solo el principio de algo mejor.

Eso es lo que más deseamos, no es así…- ambas se miraron y con lágrimas en los ojos salieron del elevador.

* * *

_Bueno he aquí este mini fic que desde hace mucho había querido publicar, pero no sabía que final era el apropiado me tarde bastante. Además de que también estoy viendo el avance de otros dos fics ( y mi inspiracion aún no vuelve)._

_Espero les guste ;) (ahora si puedo recibir reviews anónimos, ya ha desabilitado el filtro) así que con ansias espero que me dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias. Recomendaciones, lo que gusten._

_Quizá haga algo especial para las parejas de Clef&Umi&Ascot (los triangulos amorosos, siempre son interesantes, no creen?), Fuu&Ferio. Pero eso ya depende de si les gustó esta historia. Por que como obviamente podran notar este estuvo centrado en Hikaru&Latens (mi pareja favorita)._

_Los cuentos de hadas suceden a diario, con la diferencia de que no hay que besar sapos (literalmente) para encontrar a un principe (por que yo aun creo, que existen! jejejeje, ojala Latens fuera real (buaaaaa))._

_¡¡ARIGATO!! _


End file.
